Seasonal Secret
by Cosmickatsu
Summary: Jack holds a little secret about being the one and only Winter King. He is suddenly forced to reveal his secret to the guardians when Pitch rises once again! What is Pitch's plan, and what does it have to do with nature itself? Rated T for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Seasonal Spirits

**I have nothing much to say other than I love ROTG. I hope you guys like it too. This is my first ROTG fanfiction so please, I am really sorry IF it sucks. Here it goes.**

* * *

Jack's POV

I haven't told the Guardians that I'm that Winter King and part the Council, which consists of four seasonal spirits, Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter, which is me of course. And I can get really serious in bad situations that involves hurting Nature in any way. Other than that, we have fun, playing like normal teens.

But today was just a normal winter morning in Burgess until the Aurora Borealis and Mother Natures special butterflies called for me, but North wouldn't mind if I skip a meeting, right? I wouldn't want to get on Mother Nature's bad side so I flew to her place, The Great Oak Tree, where we have our usual meetings in the meeting room without Mother Nature. This meeting is so sudden, we usually plan to meet up every two months, but it was just two weeks ago when we held the last meeting. And to confirm my suspicions, Mother Nature was there with the others, so this must be very important...

* * *

At the North Pole...

"Where's that bloody show pony?! He's two hours late mate! That's later than usual." Bunny complained while pacing around the Globe Room where the other Guardians were situated.

"It is Jack's season, he is busy... Da!" North said calmly, stroking his beard, "Oh well, let's start first, Man in Moon, long time no see!" He said while turning towards the moon, which was shining brightly at the floor of the workshop, then casting a shadow of the Boogeyman himself, then a flower, a palm tree, a leaf and a snowflake.

"Pitch is attacking the other seasonals?! We got rid of him 25 years ago mate!" Bunny shouted angrily.

"Well, Aster, Pitch can be very unpredictable sometimes..." A voice came from behind them. The guardians turned around to face someone they haven't seen in a long time.

"Mother Nature!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Manny ask me to bring the council to work with you, which are basically the head of their own seasons, spring, summer, autumn and winter," Mother Nature told them as four figures in cloaks walked into the room, she turned towards them, "And my children, please work with the Guardians."

"Yes, of course Mother." They said. After that, she left. The guardians stared at them.

"Hey, call me Winter, yellow over there, call her Spring, next to her in red, he's Summer, next in orange, she is Autumn. Mother Nature told us not to reveal our identities because nobody else knows us except for the rest of the seasonal spirits and Mother Nature. We'll only reveal our identities during battles mainly because we can't fight in our cloaks... Something bothering you, Kangaroo?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, I'm not a Kangaroo." He replied, glaring at Winter.

"Then what are you?" Summer asked, mocking him.

"I'm a bunny, The Easter Bunny, and unlike you, I'm being believed in children! And you people freak me out with your cloaks and shit like that!" The moment he stopped, he realized his mistake, "Um... I'm very sorry, y-your Majesties..." He was speaking to the Council for goodness sake, the most powerful seasonal spirits in this whole world besides Mother Nature, and he heard from the other spirits that they punished their subjects for bad behavior like picking on other spirits. He hoped they weren't in a bad mood today.

But what happened next was seriously unexpected. Winter, Summer and Autumn burst into and fit of laughter. Spring was concerned about the spring Pooka so she flew to him with her shepherd staff in her hands, "Gomenasai, usachan, for my nii-san and nee-san behaviour." She apologized while tapping her staff on the ground. Vines captured Summer and Autumn but Winter avoided it and continued laughing.

"I wished I had a camera! Such a funny reaction mate!" Summer said in a thick Australian accent. "Spring, let me and Autumn go!"

"All three of you, say sorry to usachan! Stop laughing at him Winter!" Spring scolded.

"Fine." Winter said.

Then there was a laugh, then black covered the globe and when it cleared, Pitch was standing on top of it.

"Well, well, the secret council? Here? At the North Pole working with the Guardians? Wow, what an interesting sight." Pitch said, "I wonder who is the council, I want to figure it out."

Everybody got ready in fighting position except for the council. "Since we're going to fight with you, why not? After all, we can't fight in cloaks, can we?" Autumn stated as she took her cloak off, she had blond hair with a leaf crown on her head, she wore an long orange dress that reached her knees and she didn't wear shoes. She held a shepherd staff in her hand. (Everybody from the council has a shepherd staff.) "My name is Leafy and I'm the Autumn Queen." She said.

Spring took off her cloak next. She wore a yellow kimono and a flower crown on her short brown hair and she also wore Japanese slippers, "My name is Anna and I'm the spring Queen." She said.

Summer took off his cloak. He had tan skin with a red crown on his fiery red hair. He wore a red tuxedo but with no shoes, "My name is Blaze and I'm the Summer King." He announced.

When Winter took his cloak off, the guardians and Pitch stared at him, "Jack?"

Jack wore a crown made of ice and wore a dark blue suit and tie but of course, no shoes. "My name is Jokul Frosti, also known as Jack Frost. I'm the Winter King. You guys probably know me already."

"Frost? Part of the council? That's bullshit." Pitch retorted.

"Oh, what's so wrong about being the Winter King?" Jack asked as he tapped his staff on the ground, then the ground rumbled while an ice monster was created out of nowhere. It was ten times bigger than North, made out of ice and snow. "Well, fight it, Pitch."

* * *

**I'm done! A new story! Please wait patiently for Chapter 2.**

**~Alexis-senpai out~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: King Frost?

**I am really sorry, the first few reviews of this story hit me as hard as a bullet. Basically, my story is pretty similar to another story, Attack of Winter and Summer (Check it out though, it's cool). To clear everything up, the similarity is coincidental and I have talked with the author about it.  
**

**I hope you guys won't keep insisting that this fanfic is a copy. Because it isn't. I swear.  
**

**I own nothing except for plot. And OCs. So leave me alone.**

* * *

The Ice creature roared at Pitch's figure and charged. It launched a punch as hard as it could in The Nightmare King's direction, but he dodged while the icy fist touched the tips of his black hair, making it frost a little. Pitch growled and dusted it off angrily.

The Seasonals smiled at Jack's work, however, it didn't last long as Pitch sent a wave of black sand towards the creature, which sliced its wrist off, angering it at the same time. It roared angrily and swiped Pitch as if he was slapping someone, sending him flying towards the other side of the room, hitting the window which cracked a little from the impact.

Pitch winced and grunted, but he got up, stumbling as he did, still hazy from the last attack. Lifting up both hands in front of him, Pitch conjured up his scythe and swung it, but it didn't reach it's intended target. Instead, it nearly sliced Jack who was at the side, concentrating on keeping the monster intact.

Jack dodged at the very last minute, jumping out of the way and landing on top of the black scythe. This broke his concentration on the ice creature, which stumbled, bits of ice breaking apart from its shoulders, but it managed to remain in it's all icy glory.

Pitch swung again, trying to wave off the teen off of his weapon, only succeeding to bring Jack closer to him.

Jack grinned mischievously, now that his was way closer to Pitch than before, swinging his staff in an attempt to knock his opponent down. Pitch jumped away and waved his hand, making the scythe disappear while he jumped back, growling in anger.

"I will come back!" He shouted angrily, raising his fist in the air while a wave of black sand rose and enveloped him, transporting him away to the safety of the dark. The ice creature roared angrily and tried to charge, but Jack waved his hand and it dissolved into a flurry of snowflakes which gently floated to the wooden floor of the workshop, but it disappeared before it dirtied the ground.

Jack sighed and cracked his fingers, turning to Blaze to talk, making both of them laugh like the normal teenagers they were supposed to be.

North was the first to snap out of his shock at the recent fight that took place, letting out a boisterous laugh, holding his stomach at the same time. Soon, all the attention was directed to him.

"That was amazing, Jack!" North said, smiling at Jack with pride, making him blush blue, "We didn't know you could do that!"

"Ohhh... Jackie can do loads of things. Tons of tricks up his sleeve, different every time. But that one I saw before, you know," Anna, the Spring Queen piped up, turning to Jack, "Remember? You summoned that creature to fight the rebellious Summer spirits, no offense Blake..."

"No offense taken. They were idiots anyways" Blake shrugged.

"Then I thought he was a cutie little icy," She bounced up and down while she said so, "And I named him Ichigo!"

"His name is not Ichigo, he has no relations to strawberries at all!" Jack protested, "His name is Skalazar, and it would stay that way."

"He likes Ichigo though..." Anna pouted.

"He does not! He's not a girl in the first place!"

"Ichigo can be for both genders!"

"You're making things up now!"

"And I don't think Ichigo has a gender!"

"IT'S CLEARLY A DUDE."

"I DON'T SEE ANY PROOF."

Leafy raised both hands up and knocked both their heads, "Guys, stop. Call him whatever you guys want, he can have nicknames, however, the rest of us just do NOT care."

The Guardians looked shocked at their childish conversation, especially Bunny, "Wait, wait wait. Mate, how are ya all Queens and Kings? Ya act so..." Bunny paused mid-sentence, trying to find a word that wasn't really offensive, "Un-adult."

"Is 'un-adult' even a word?" Anna questioned.

"Err... That's not the point mate."

Jack stepped up, "You see, cottontail,"

"Don't call me that." Jack ignored him.

"We can act like our age most of the time," the Seasonals grinned at the statement, "But it doesn't mean we can't act responsible like the Queens and Kings we were meant to be."

"Still, in my very honest opinion, Frostbite acted very childish..." Bunny stated, crossing his arms.

All of a sudden, a figure of girl dropped from out of nowhere and landed in front of Jack, facing the Guardians with an extremely angry expression. She had white hair that cascaded all the way down to her waist. She a snow white dress that reached her knees and sleeves that covered her whole arm. She wore a white cloak with a blue snowflake which looked as if it was made out of delicate ice. White combat boots that she wore had two small white wings at the sides which fluttered slightly when she moved.

Raising her arm, a bright light was emitted from her palm and a blue handle made out of ice was created, which then extended into a Katana made out of ice.

"How dare you call King Frost such an unworthy word?!" She glared at Bunny, pointing her weapon directly at him, "I could chop you into pieces as easy as I can cut a slice of cheesecake!"

"Don't need to get murderous sheila," Bunny raised his paws in defense, clearly disturbed by the sudden appearance of the pale girl, "And, 'King Frost'? I don't think anyone here calls him that."

The mysterious girl's eyes widened at the utmost disrespect shown by the Spring Pooka, "How dare-"

"Enough." Jack stepped forwards, making the girl stop in her tracks. She turned around to face him, lowering the katana in her hand until it disappeared completely.

"But sir, he showed utmost disrespect to you. Punishment should be executed accordingly!" She fumed.

"Nadare, he didn't know." Jack placed his hand on her shoulder, "Nobody knows that I'm a King."

The girl, now dubbed as Nadare, gasped and couldn't resist to break her stiff posture in front of her King, "B-but, Your Majesty," She stuttered, "Those who don't know that you are a Seasonal must have been living under a rock for centuries!"

"You could say that." Jack stared at the Guardians, who looked away guiltily. "Anyways, Nadare..."

"Yes sir?"

"You are dismissed until further notice," Jack smiled kindly at her, "I'll be back at the castle soon." Nadare smiled back and bowed, teleporting away in a flurry of snowflakes.

Jack turned his attention back to the others, resisting the urge to groan as he did.

He seriously did NOT want to deal with the Guardians.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the extremely late update. I had to rewrite a few parts because my computer crashed before I could save the file. Some parts didn't really turn out as planned. It's school holidays for me now, and I could possibly update every week or so... ;-;**

**As always, I hope you guys like it, leave a review to tell me what you think, and hit that favourite/follow button if you haven't already.**


End file.
